


An anomalously beautiful morning

by Dominatrix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Sunday, and Sherlock is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An anomalously beautiful morning

**Author's Note:**

> My first translation of one of my German works. Please have some pity with me ;)

It was an anomalously beautiful morning.

The sun had not risen fully, and the warm light seemed…gracious. Sherlock stood at the window and looked down to the street. It was Sunday, so the Baker Street lay down in peaceful silence. He was wondering whether his attachment for this morning had a connection with the incidents of the last evening. His lack of interest did not really shock him. Right now he was happy with being totally fine. An explanation was not needed now.

“Sherlock, come back to bed.”  
He turned and smiled at Irene Adler.

Yes, it was a real anomalously beautiful morning.


End file.
